25 Years of Power Rangers
by LK2019
Summary: To Celebrate 25 years of the mighty heroes, I tell some kids the story about the Power Rangers. From Mighty Morphin To Super Ninja Steel.
1. Mighty Morphin

**25 Years of Power Rangers**

My name is Louise and I going to tell some kids about my favourite superheroes of all time as it's their 25th Anniversary this year, The Power Rangers. It all started when I was at the Library.

 **28th August 2018**

I was in the Library to rent some books, as I was about to leave, I saw some kids talking about superheroes.

 **Boy 1:** My favourite superhero is Captain America

 **Girl 1:** No way The Guardians of the Galaxy are the best superheroes ever.

 **Boy 2:** No it's Batman, he the best.

 **Girl 2:** No he not, Superman is the best, he can fly.

All I can hear are the Marvel and the DC's superheroes, so I had an idea, so I walk toward to the kids.

 **Louise:** Here there, do you want to know who's my favourite superhero of all time.

 **Kids: "** Yeah"

 **Louise:** Ok then follow me.

So lead them to a quiet room, we all sit down as I begin the story.

 **Louise:** Ok first tell me all your names.

 **Boy 1:** I'm Ryan.

 **Girl 1:** My name is Kelly.

 **Boy 2:** My name is Peter

 **Girl 2:** I'm Clara

 **Louise:** Ok my name is Louise and my favourite superhero of all time is…

 **Ryan:** Is it Captain America

 **Kelly:** No, Guardians of the Galaxy, is it

 **Peter:** No it's Batman

 **Clara:** No, Superman is her favourite.

 **Louise:** My favourite superhero of all time is the Power Rangers.

The kids were confusion of what I was talking about.

 **Kids:** "Huh"

 **Louise:** The Power Rangers

 **Ryan:** Who are the Power Rangers?

 **Louise:** Ok, I'm about to tell you the story of the Power Rangers, of how they got their powers and how they keep the earth safe from the forces of Evil.

 **Kelly:** How?

 **Louise:** It all started 25 years ago.

 _ **Mighty Morphin**_

 _When an evil sorceress, Rita Repulsa and her minions Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster, are freed from their imprisonment on the Moon, their mission is to takeover planet Earth. A wizard name Zordon, with this assistant Alpha 5, enlists five teenagers, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Zack, he give them the power coins with the spirits of the dinosaurs as they become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

 **Clara:** "Wow" how long did you know all that?

 **Louise:** Like I said it happen 25 years ago, August 28th 1993, I was 5 years old then.

 **Peter:** Ok so what happen next?

 **Louise:** Ok so…

 _No matter how many monsters Rita send, the Rangers never give up, even when Rita made her monsters grow, the Rangers summon their zords, again with the spirits of the dinosaurs, but as long they work together as a team, they can combined their zords together to become the megazord. But then even know Zordon have the five power coins, Rita has one too, the sixth power coin._

 **Kelly: "** Oh my"

 **Ryan:** That's scary

 **Louise:** Yeah it is, so…

 _To active the sixth power coin, Rita captured a young man named Tommy, she brainwash him into evil and made him the green ranger. Rita order Tommy to destroy the Power Rangers and he almost success, But the Rangers won't give up, after they found that Tommy is the green ranger and under Rita's spell, they destroy the sword of darkness and Tommy is free from Rita, he feels bad of what he done, but with his friends by his side Tommy will use his power for good now and he is the official sixth ranger._

 **Clara:** Thank goodness that Tommy is free.

 **Peter:** Yeah with six rangers Rita doesn't stand a change.

 **Louise:** True, but when one villain goes down, a new one rises.

 _A new villain arrive, his name is Lord Zedd, after heard of Rita's failure to take over Earth and defeat the Power Rangers, Zedd takes over Rita's moon base and imprison her again in her space dumpster, with the power of Lord Zedd's staff and his new strong Putty Patrol, the Ranger's Dinozords wasn't strong enough against Zedd, so Zordon and Alpha upgrade the zords into the more powerful Zords known as the Thunderzords. (Spirits from the Red Dragon, Firebird, Lion, Unicorn and Griffin)_

 **Ryan:** "Wow cool new Zords"

 **Kelly:** Yeah but, what about Tommy?

 **Louise:** Oh yeah, well…

 _Sadly Tommy is forced to retain use of the Dragonzord, due to his powers being too weak to support a new Zord, his green ranger powers was getting weaker and weaker._

 **Peter:** "How?"

 **Clara:** Yeah how Tommy's power getting weaker?

 **Louise:** Well it all started after…

 _Tommy was free from Rita's spell; Rita focuses on eliminating Tommy in order to regain the powers that she believes belong to her. So she created a special wax candle that was touched by Tommy when he was evil, Rita uses a magic Green Candle to slowly remove his powers, returning them to her. In the end, Tommy loses his powers, but he prevents Rita from reclaiming them by transferring them to Jason. But with Zordon's help, Tommy regains his powers and successfully retrieves the other Rangers' Power Coins. However, Tommy's regained powers are only temporary and must be frequently re-charged by Zordon, who warns that the Green Ranger's powers will ultimately fail._

 **Kelly:** "Oh No"

 **Ryan:** So Tommy no longer a Power Ranger.

 **Louise:** He no longer the Green Ranger, but…

 _Zordon and Alpha create, in secret, a new White Ranger to aid the other Rangers in battle. The White Ranger is revealed to be Tommy, who in addition receives a new Zord, the Tigerzord, and also becomes the new leader of the Power Rangers._

 **Peter:** Well that's good news.

 **Clara:** So what happen next?

 **Louise:** Well as one chapter ends another chapter opens.

 _Jason, Zack and Trini are been selected to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Conference in Geneva, Switzerland, so their time as the Power Rangers come to the end. They had one last mission as Rangers; they had to find the Sword of Light, which is located on the Deserted Planet._

 **Ryan:** What's so powerful of this sword?

 **Louise:** Well, the sword of light will transfer their powers to three new rangers.

 **Kelly:** And who are the three new rangers?

 **Louise:** Rocky, Adam and Aisha

 _Rocky, Adam and Aisha discover the Rangers identities after they were rescue by them, they're keep the secret safe, so after the rangers got the sword of light with Zordon's help the sword transfer the Red, Black and Yellow powers from Jason, Zack and Trini to Rocky, Adam and Aisha, it's the start of the new beginning._

 **Clara:** Just one thing I need to ask, what happen to Rita, when she got send back into Space?

 **Louise:** Funny you can ask that, well…

 _While the Rangers are in Australia for their School trip and Lord Zedd in his deep sleep during his centennial re-evilizer, Rita manage to fly back to the moon base, with the help from Finster she was back to her size again and look young again, now she can get her revenge on Zedd and by doing that she needs to make him fall in love with her…_

 **Peter:** "WHOA" hold up, did you say that Rita needs to make Zedd fall in love with her.

 **Louise:** Yeah.

 **Peter:** Ewwww, and how is Rita going to do that?

 **Louise:** With a love potion.

 **Peter:** Ok again ewwww.

 **Louise:** any way back to the story…

 _So Rita and Finster created a love potion. Then she pours it into Zedd's re-evilizer and then when he woke up, he totally fell in love with her and then they got married._

 **Peter:** Oh my ewww.

 **Louise:** Yeah tell me about it.

 **Ryan:** Can it get any weird or worse

 **Louise:** Well…

 _Rita and Zedd got a visitor his name is Rito Revolto (Rita's brother) he brought a gift for them, Tenga Warriors (So we say goodbye to the Putty Patrol) with Rito's help and some group of monsters from the past they defeat the Rangers, they lost their powers and they had watch as the Thunderzords and the Tigerzord are destroyed._

 **Kelly:** Oh No, so that's it they're not Power Rangers any more.

 **Louise:** Hey remember what I said that no matter how many times Zedd and Rita do, the Rangers…

 **Clara:** Will never give up.

 **Louise:** That's right so…

 _Zordon told the Rangers of how he got the power coins; the coins were created by Ninjor, so Zordon sends the Rangers to the desert of despair to find him, but when Zedd finds the Rangers and sends the Tenga Warriors to fight them. The Rangers are no match for the Tengas and narrowly escape. The Rangers finally reach the temple, and meeting Ninjor, at first Ninjor didn't want to help, but after he heard the Rangers said that even know they have no powers but they still have each other, so Ninjor change his mind and the give the Rangers their new powers (Ninja Powers) so when they fight Tengas they will transform into their Ninja Ranger power and they get new Zords, The Ninjazords (Spirits from the Ape, Bear, Frog, Wolf, Crane and Falcon) and like the old Zords they need to work together as a team, so they can combined their new zords together to become the Ninja MegaFalconzord._

 **Peter:** "Wow" all right so they meet Ninjor.

 **Ryan:** And they get new powers.

 **Kelly:** And new Zords

 **Clara:** Wow what's next?

 **Louise:** How about a new Ranger.

 **Kids:** "What"

 **Louise:** Her name is Kat, she was just move to Angel Grove all away from Australia, but before she becomes a Ranger, just like Tommy, Kat was under Rita's spell.

 **Kelly:** "What" How?

 _Rita has a plan to take the Rangers down one by one, (So just like what she did to Tommy) Rita captured Kat and put her under a powerful spell, giving her the ability to transform into a normal cat. So the first Rangers that Rita want to take down is Kimberly, so Kat befriends Kimberly, and displays an intense affection for Tommy and then she took Kim's Pink power coin, and suddenly it made Kimberly vastly weakening._

 **Clara:** Wait a minute, vastly weakening.

 **Louise:** Yeah, when Ninjor restore the ranger's powers, he connected their life force to their power coins, so when Kim's power coin has falling to evil hands her body is getting weaker.

 **Peter:** Oh so it is bad.

 **Louise:** No, it's worst, Kat use the pink power coin to steal the Falconzord and Ninjor.

 **Ryan:** "No"

 **Louise:** "Yes" But even more worst…

 _Without the Falconzord the Rangers can't use their ninjazords and Zedd and Rita have found the long lost Shogunzords, then Zedd blackmail the Rangers to pilot the Shogunzords, but if they don't Kimberly will be lost forever, so without zedd knowing the Rangers using the teleport device, Teleport Tommy to the dark dimension to rescue Kimberly, while billy finds a way to override the Zords by using the power coins and it work the Rangers has now control the Shogunzords, but even know the Rangers won the battle, Rita and Zedd still have the Falconzord, Ninjor and Kim's power coin, and the only way that Kim still be the Pink Ranger is that the other Rangers share their powers with her._

 **Kelly:** That's sad, poor Kimberly

 **Louise:** Yeah without her power coin she only morph for a short time.

 **Clara:** So what will she do now?

 **Louise:** Happy that you ask, even before Kim becomes a Ranger her all time hobby is Gymnastics, and then one day she got the excited news that her hero Gunther Schmidt offers to coach her for the Pan Globals.

 **Peter:** That's great news but…

 **Louise:** But that mean that Kimberly's time as a Power Ranger has come to an end.

 **Ryan:** Ok so how Kat becomes the pink Ranger?

 **Louise:** I'm glad you ask so…

 _While Kim is training all night and day, Kat was free from Rita's spell, (after she been getting a lots of flashbacks of her time when she qualify for the Pan Global Game as a diver but she was knocked herself out) Kat feel bad of what she done, so she told the Rangers of what she done, and the Rangers understand and they forgive her. But Rita is not done with Kat; she captured her again but this time, she locks Kat up in the dungeon, but Kat was smart, she trick Rito to take a long nap, got out of her cell and retrieved the pink power coin (Now it's in the hands of good again) with Alpha and billy's help they teleported Kat to the Command Center and Kat give Kimberly her coin back. Kimberly won the Gymnastics tournament and Gunther Schmidt offers her to move to his facility in Florida to compete for the Pan Global games, so in the end Kimberly decided to follow her dream and with Zordon's blessing she passed her powers to Kat, Now Kat is the new Pink Ranger._

 **Kelly:** Wow, I'm so happy that Kimberly following her dream, but it's also sad that she not a Ranger any more.

 **Clara:** True, but we got a new pink Ranger, Kat.

 **Ryan:** So what's next? New Zords or another new Ranger.

 **Peter:** Or a new villain.

 **Louise:** Yes, a new villain, who is after a new power.

 **Ryan:** What new power?

 **Kelly:** What new Villain?

 **Louise:** You think Rito was worst, well here's the daddy.

I show the kids the image of Rita and Rito's father.

 **Peter:** "WHOA"

 **Clara:** Oh my god.

 **Ryan:** That's their father.

 **Kelly:** Not nice,

 **Louise:** Meet Master Vile.

 _Master Vile is the father of Rita and Rito, he arrived on the moon in search of the legendary Zeo Crystal, then he drain Ninjor's powers to his powerful creation the Blue Globber, Vile nearly succeeded, because…_

 **Kids:** The Rangers will never give up.

 **Louise:** That's right, so…

 _Tommy got the FalconZord back, the Blue Globber is defeated, Ninjor is now free from Vile and the Rangers got the Zeo Crystal, but they need to split the Crystal into five sub-crystals and scattered throughout time to keep it from Master Vile. But Vile was not done, to get his revenge on the Rangers he used the Orb of Doom to reverse the ages of everyone on Earth, including the Rangers._

 **Clara:** Reverse the ages.

 **Louise:** Yes, The Rangers are now children, and they can't use their powers.

 **Peter:** What why?

 **Kelly:** Zordon chose them as teenagers, now they are kids they unable to morph and fight.

 **Louise:** That's right, even know they are kids, they still retain their memories of the proper time thanks to the Ninja Power Coins.

 **Ryan:** So how can the Rangers defeat Zedd, Rita and Vile without their powers?

 **Louise:** I'm glad you ask, Zordon recruits the Alien Rangers of Aquitar for help.

 **Peter:** Wait a minute, Alien Rangers.

 **Louise:** Yep,

 _These Rangers are humanoid, partially aquatic aliens and though Earth's environment is ultimately inhospitable to them, they agree to help; hoping to restore everyone's proper ages, Billy builds a Regenerator powered by the Ninja Power Coins. However, only Billy is restored to normal before the device is destroy by Goldar and Rito and the Power Coins are destroyed by Rita and Zedd, so the Rangers has officially lost their Mighty Morphin Powers, now only the Alien Rangers can protect Earth from the forces of evil, and they can't stay on Earth forever._

 **Kelly:** Why not?

 **Louise:** Because the water is the only thing to keep the Alien Rangers alive, the other Rangers try everything but nothing.

 **Clara:** Oh, so without their powers, what did the Rangers do now?

 **Louise:** Well, Ultimately, Zordon realizes that only one thing can restore everything to normal: the Zeo Crystal.

 **Peter:** Wait a minute, I thought the rangers destroy the crystal, and Zordon scattered them throughout time to keep it safe.

 **Louise:** True, but somehow Zordon manage to find them in different time, so…

 _The five young Rangers are each sent back to a different point in time to find a sub-crystal, Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Kat success and returned to the present time with the crystal._

 **Ryan:** Wait what about Aisha, did she get her crystal.

 **Louise:** She did, but she had to make a decision.

 **Ryan:** What decision?

 _When Aisha arrive in Africa she met a young girl named Tanya, she told Aisha about the sick animals, they arrives in the village when they meet Ashalla, Recognizing the name as one shared by her great-aunt, Aisha listens closely as Ashalla tells her about the plague and how the animals' extinction could mean the village's own if it is not cured, then she give Aisha the yellow Zeo crystal in hopes that she can stay._

 **Clara:** So what did Aisha choose?

 **Kelly:** To stay or to go?

 _Aisha made her decision, but first she and Tanya go back to the place where they meet, then Zordon contact Aisha, she tells him that she intends to stay in Africa and change her family's history in order to help the animals, while Tanya will be returning with the Crystal in her place._

 **Peter:** That's sad.

 **Louise:** I know, but Aisha followed her heart.

 _Tanya arrives in the Command Center and gives Billy the last crystal that reassembles the relic and activates the Crystal Transformer. At once, Earth is rotated forwards in time, the planet is now back where it belongs in time, and all the Rangers are restored to their original ages even Tanya has also grown into a teenager. As to Aisha, she herself is now a teenager again and is living in Africa with Ashalla. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Billy leave to say their goodbyes to the Alien Rangers as they return to Aquitar._

 **Ryan:** So everything back to normal, the Rangers are teenagers again.

 **Kelly:** And they might use the Zeo crystal to restore their powers.

 **Louise:** Well?

 **Clara:** Well what?

 _Without Zordon and Rangers knowing, Zedd and Rita send Rito and Goldar down in the tunnels beneath the Command Center with a bomb to destroy it, at first they got lost couple of times, but they finally reached the prime location to set their bomb, which is already armed and ready to blow, and then they teleport into the Command Center and steal the Zeo Crystal before leaving. When the Rangers return, they are shocked to see that the Zeo Crystal being stolen is soon the least of their worries, when the timer on the implosion device hits zero._

 **Clara:** "Oh No"

 **Louise:** Yes

 _Explosions start going off, and Zordon orders them to evacuate. The Rangers initially refuse, Zordon tells Alpha to teleport the Rangers out, Alpha succeeds in teleporting the Rangers out, and then presses buttons on the console as it sparks wildly. The Rangers land just outside the Command Center in time to see it destroyed in a massive fireball, throwing them all off their feet. As the dust settles, the Rangers recover and are devastated to find smoldering ruins where the Command Center once stood. With no way of knowing if Zordon or Alpha survived and with the Zeo Crystal gone, the situation seems hopeless. Tommy tells the team that this could truly be the end of the Power Rangers._


	2. Zeo

**Peter:** No, the Command Center is gone and the rangers lost their powers forever.

 **Clara:** So is this the end of the power rangers.

 **Louise:** Well it is the end of the Mighty Morphin, but as one chapter end.

 **Kelly:** Another chapter begins.

 **Louise:** That's right, kids I give you, the Power Rangers Zeo.

 **Zeo**

 _Tommy and the other Rangers witness the destruction of the Command Center. They discover the Zeo Crystal intact in the rubble (apparently dropped by Goldar and Rito) The Crystal guides them to a portal, which takes them deep underground._

 **Ryan:** Underground, where to?

 **Louise:** The Power Chamber.

 _Where they find Zordon and Alpha 5, they were waiting for them. Zordon told the rangers that Zedd and Rita are forced to flee to the M51 Galaxy under the threat of destruction by the new villains the Machine Empire._

 **Clara:** So Zedd and Rita left the galaxy, now there's a new villains, but how the rangers defeat the Machine Empire without their powers.

 **Louise:** Well even know the rangers lost their power coins, but they succeed getting the Zeo Crystal. It gives the rangers new powers, new colours and a new ranger.

 **Peter:** Wait a minute what new ranger.

 **Louise:** Well?

 _Billy has made a decision to step down as a ranger, so he passes the torch to Tanya, now she the new ranger._

 **Kelly:** I'm happy that Tanya is the new ranger, but I'm sad that Billy is not a ranger anymore.

 **Louise:** True, even know Billy not a ranger anymore, but he is useful in the power chamber, as he continued his supporting role by creating and maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets and Zords the Rangers would use. Meanwhile…

 _Over time, the Machine Empire wears down the five Zeo Rangers, but they are rescued by the mysterious Gold Ranger. Though his identity is unknown, it quickly becomes clear he is there to help the Rangers. After he is injured in battle, it is revealed that Gold Ranger is an alien, Trey of Triforia. Split into three separate selves, Trey is forced to temporarily pass his powers to a worthy warrior while healing._

 **Ryan:** So who gets the Gold Ranger power?

 **Peter:** Was it Billy, I hope it was him.

 **Louise:** I really wish it was Billy too but…

 _As the Treys attempt to transfer their powers to Billy, but as Billy acquired excess negative energy during the Command Center's destruction, he is unable to do so._

 **Clara:** So if Billy can't take the power, who will?

 _Tommy brings a new recipient for the Golden powers and it was an old friend, Jason return (former red ranger) and he takes the power, now he the new Gold ranger, also Trey give the rangers new Zords, the Super Zeozords, now the rangers got 4 Zords._

 **Kelly:** Ok, so Jason is back and he the new Gold ranger and the rangers got new zords.

 **Louise:** Yep, and even better, the rangers took down King Mondo.

 **Clara:** "YES" Mondo is gone.

 **Louise: "** Hold on" I didn't say that, Mondo is down but he not out, he reconstruction.

 **Clara:** Oh, sorry, so now what?

 **Louise:** Well…

 _Without the rangers knowing, (since they thought Rita and Zedd are gone) secretly returning from the M51 Galaxy, Lord Zedd and Rita seek to become top villains again. Operating out of an RV, retrieving the pair in the process. So they launch their first plan, to use Louie Kaboom to take over the Machine Empire. Though he succeeds, he breaks free of Zedd and Rita's control. He embarks on his own plans to conquer Earth, but he was stop by Prince Gasket (King Mondo's first-born son) and his wife Princess Archerina._

 **Peter:** Is this Gasket worse than Sprocket.

 **Louise:** Well I'll give it a 50-50, you see, Prince Sprocket fell in love with Princess Archerina, the daughter of Mondo's arch nemesis, King Aradon. Knowing their marriage would never be approved of, the two of them eloped.

 **Ryan:** It's like the evil version Romeo and Juliet, without the dying.

 **Louise:** Yeah, like that.

 **Kelly:** So what happen next?

 **Louise:** Oh yeah, you see…

 _All Gasket want to do, is to prove his father that he should be next in line to the throne, not Sprocket, so he had a big master plan, he captured Tommy, into another dimension._

 **Kids:** "WHAT"

 **Louise:** yep.

 **Peter:** Ah, not again.

 _Gasket brainwashed Tommy, into thinking he's the King of the Machine Empire and that the Rangers are evil. Jason and the other rangers went to that dimension, to rescue Tommy, make him remember who he is, and they did, and they escape, but after that King Mondo back, stronger than ever._

 **Ryan:** "Uh Oh"

 **Clara:** "Not good"

 **Louise:** Yeah and he not happy of what Gasket trying to do, so he and Archerina fled temporarily meanwhile, Billy begins rapidly aging as a side-effect of restoring his proper age before undoing Master Vile's spell.

 **Kelly:** "Huh"

 **Louise:** He getting older and older.

 **Kelly:** Oh, "wait what"

 _The rangers try everything to make Billy young again, but it keeps making him older and older, until some old friends return to help, the Aquitian rangers, and at the same time they fend off monsters from King Mondo as well as Zedd and Rita. The only way to cure Billy is that he need to go to Aquitar, so he went with Cestria, after the Zeo and Aquitian rangers defeat the monsters, they heard that the treatment works, Billy is young again, but he decide to stay in Aquitar._

 **Clara:** Happy that Billy young again, but

 **Peter:** Sad that he left.

 **Louise:** Well, he not the only one is leaving.

 **Kids:** "Huh

 _Jason discovered that the Gold Ranger powers is leaving him and draining his life force in the process as the alien powers were not meant for a human. Trey is still in recovery, but a risky gamble with the Zeo Crystal heals him, restoring his powers, and with the rangers help they all defeated King Mondo, but they didn't destroy him, someone else did._

 **Ryan:** Who did it?

 _On the Moon, King Mondo quickly confronts Zedd and Rita for not assisting him against the Rangers. They pretend they have given up and offers a gift to the Machine Empire as a peace offering. They quickly leave in their base, which Prince Sprocket opens the present and there's an explosion. While driving away laughing, Zedd proudly proclaims "We're back" and King Mondo swears revenge against him and Rita._

 **Peter:** So it was Zedd and Rita that destroy King Mondo.

 **Kelly:** Ok so Mondo really gone, what's next for the Rangers?

 **Louise:** All I know that, they were about to graduate Angel Grove high, but before they did that, Zordon give them one huge mission to do.

 **Clara:** What is it?

 **Louise:** you're see.


End file.
